Dessert Course
by TierzaRyumina
Summary: A midngiht stroll reveals hidden intentions and pleasent encounters... at least for him. A snippet from a story I hope to finish and publish. Yami Marik/Oc Rated M just to be safe


Hey guys! yes, this is my first piece of work in a long time. yes, it probably has some errors, but it is only a part of a larger story i am doing, but i felt stupid not having anything as a story.

Yami Marik: Well maybe you need to stop being so lazy and get to writing...

your not helping Marik! It's not my fault i have way to many story ideas I want to do and little time to do them plus i have bad writers block! (sigh) anyway, please don't be too harsh. and keep in mind that:

1. this involves an oc, so if you don't like, you do not have to read.

2. this is only a portion of a larger story that i am working on.

Thanks for taking the time for reading. now, Marik! Disclaimer please!

Yami Marik: (mumbles something about sending someone to the shadow realm) ughh... She dosen't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But if she did, the series would have ended with me taking over the world. Enjoy.

It was one in the morning when Tierza woke up in a cold sweat and tears rolling down her face. It was that dream again. It had always been the same ever since she could remember: she was a child again and everyone in the dream ignored her. She tried to speak, tried to be noticed and appreciated, but always they laughed and moved away, finally leaving her in the darkness till she woke up sobbing. Rubbing away the salty drops that had rolled down her cheeks, she sat up in the darkness, the only light illuminating the room was the devil red of the clock. Sighing, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for a while._ Might as well go for a walk. It might help. _

Sliding out from under the sheets, she made her way over to the dresser drawer and grabbed a jacket she had hanging on one of the drawer's knobs, zipping it over the night cami she wore to bed. Sighing, she headed out the doorway after grabbing her room key and slipping it into her sweatpants pocket. The dark hallway was only dimly lit by small wall lights that barely revealed the floor below. Carefully lifting her feet, she proceeded down the hallway, walking without much aim in mind and allowing her mind to roam while her body went to autopilot.

The first day of the finals had been a deadly set. First, while Yugi had beaten Bakura, the blow from Slifer had rendered him unconscious. What was more interesting was the revelation made that there were two Bakuras. Like Yugi, a spirit lived inside the Millennium Ring, but unlike Yugi's spirit, this one was dangerous. What worried her was that during the duel, the spirit kept glancing at Rika and it wasn't hard to miss the smirk that alighted to his face every time she looked away. She would have to ask her about that.

The second duel was between Joey and the duelist everyone thought was Marik, but that all changed when the fake god card had struck them down, sending the man into unconsciousness and allowing a new darker Marik to emerge from the true Marik, the duelist who had called himself Namu. This man frightened her. And with good reason, for in the next duel between him and Mai, he revealed the destructive powers of the god card Ra and cruelly dispatched her to a place called the Shadow Realm. She shivered at the mere thought of the dark clouds that had surrounded them when he had turned the duel into a shadow game. She never ever wanted to go there ever again.

He frightened her, but at the same time, she was quite taken by his appearance. Unlike Ishizu, he shared his host's platinum blonde hair and violet eyes, albeit his hair spiked wildly and his eyes were darker, sinister. To make it short, he was hot. And while she was not the type to throw herself at guys, especially sadistic and twisted men like him, she felt a pull towards him. She had made a resolve to stay far away from him for her own safety, but that was hard to do on this blimp. Earlier, after dinner had been served in the hall where the pairings had been, she had been heading back to her room, but found him standing there leaning against the wall, eyes closed. A tendril of fear wrapped around her and she stood frozen for a moment. Then, she steeled herself and continued forward, trying not to look at him. When she crossed in front of him, his eyes opened, the deep pools of violet catching her own emerald eyes.

While she had always thought a person's eyes were a window to their soul, the things she saw in that brief glance were enough to make her shudder then and there. She had made it past him, but felt as she continued on, a nagging sense that he was still watching her, but she was too afraid to look. And, now that she thought about it, he had cast the same glances in her direction as his sister had dueled Kaiba.

A light from her right side brought her out of her musings. It was the light to a small kitchen like area that was for the duelists in case they had run out of food in their rooms or just wanted to grab a bite. She was curious as to who would be up this late at night and wandered inside, closing her eyes briefly at the sudden change from dark to light. When her eyes had adjusted to the light, she wished she had just kept going.

Leaning with his elbows propped on the counter and holding a ripe pear in his hand was the same person who she had been thinking about. _Marik… _She was amazed when he did not notice her presence_ Or he's just ignoring me _Hoping that her first idea was right, she moved to take a step back, but froze when he began to chuckle darkly and turned his head to face her, a smirk spread across his face. "Well well… What do we have here? It looks like a little lost kitten to me" He brought the pear to his lips and tore into the soft skin. Her whole body was quivering in the presence of the man before her. Realizing that she couldn't back out now, as that would give away her fear, she took a deep breath and calmly walked towards the other side of the counter where the fridge was set. "I was hungry" was her simple reply. Simple and short, with nothing, she hoped, he could twist into something sinister. He cocked an eyebrow." I don't believe you my dear." He took another bite, then slipped his tongue out and licked up the juice dripping from the bitten fruit. She felt uneasy by this display and it showed in her eyes. He didn't miss this uneasiness and his grin grew wider. "If it's a snack you want, would you care to join me in mine?" He licked the fruit again, poking his tongue into the soft flesh in a suggestive manner. She managed to keep her uneasiness from showing again and, after feeling like it took forever, reached the fridge.

She opened the fridge, the blast of cold air giving her goose bumps. Looking through the shelves, she found nothing of interest. Letting the door close, she was surprised to see that he was gone. She wandered for only a second on where he had gone when a breath of hot air hit the back of her neck and she spun in place, finding he had silently moved to stand behind her, trapping her in the corner of the counter and fridge. "Not hungry? Not surprising, since you did not come here for food, pretty one. I however, am quite ready for the dessert course" He chuckled darkly, amused at the confusion that alighted to her eyes, and placed his arms on both sides of her, his palms flat against the counter. She thought about it for a moment, then she figured out what he meant and shuddered, the heat from his body radiating off him contrasting with the cold she still felt from the fridge, as well as his connotation. She decided it would be best to act like she didn't know what he meant

"W-w-what do you mean?" she stuttered her fear taking over again. Unconsciously, she gripped the edge of the counter and leaned back slightly in an effort to move away from him in the only way she could. Moving forward, He negated her attempt to do such and pressed his hard body against hers, running one hand up her back and into her hair while the other he rested on her stomach. "You are afraid, my dear. I can feel your heart pounding; your eyes are wide with fear. This quite becomes you Tierza…" He hissed and she tensed her fear now at a whole level. He chuckled and brought his face to hers, staring deep into her emerald orbs so full of delicious fear. "So lovely... and I am long overdue for some indulgence" He crushed her lips to his, his tongue demanding entrance. She was in shock. Everything was in slow motion to her, the only sensation she could feel was his mouth against hers.

When she didn't respond, he gave her hair a tug, causing her to open her mouth in pain and he slipped his tongue inside, swirling it against her own. Satisfied, he let go of her hair and slid his hand down her back to the hem of her jacket and cami. Sliding his hand under and up, he began to stroke her soft skin affectionately. This made her relax, the tension melting away as his fingertips pushed into her skin, becoming replaced with his warmth. She closed her eyes and tentatively pushed against his lips, kissing back.

So caught up in the rush of feeling him kiss her and taste her, she failed to notice the movement of his hand from her stomach up to her chest. Smirking against her lips, he grasped the zipper and pulled it down, then lightly moved to her chest, his fingers dancing near the edge of her cami. The butterfly lightness of his hands still went unnoticed and he hooked a finger on the edge and pulled down, revealing her lovely breasts. He broke the kiss for a few seconds to admire them, pleased to see that they were the size he loved: large.

Returning to her mouth, he kissed her lips once, then her cheek, moving down her neck with each quick peck. She gasped slightly, all of these sensations, while not new to her, were so different coming from him. Other guys had kissed her so reservedly, acting like she was a breakable doll or a forbidden item. Marik kissed her like she was his, like she belonged to him.

He reached her chest, kissing the tops of both of her breasts before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it lightly. She cried out softly, her back arching up to his mouth, and the rest of her body followed to press into him _Oh god…oh…god…what am I doing…I _Her thoughts raced, trying to break through the thick cloud that had formed in her head. She couldn't feel anything except for his lips around her hardened bud and she mewled at the pleasurable feeling. His mouth twitched into a smirk against her flesh at that adorable noise. It had been fitting to call her a kitten.

He continued his assault on her breast, alternating between licking and sucking. After about a minute, he reluctantly pulled away. The fear, confusion and lust he found in her eyes was deeply satisfying. He licked his lips, running his eyes over her form once more, then stepped back. "As much as I would like to continue this, I have business to attend to, my sweet." He chuckled darkly, an insane grin spreading across his face. "But don't worry; I have plans for you my dear…ones that we both will enjoy". With that he turned on his heels and left the room, his cape billowing out behind him.

Minutes passed before she moved. She was shaking so much that she would have fallen were it not for the counter behind her. Her heart was pounding, thudding in her ears _What is going on? Why? Why did he… What does he want? _These questions consumed her as she managed to gain control over herself again. Slowly letting go of the counter, she cautiously took a few steps forward, making sure that she wouldn't collapse from the shock. When she had managed to get clear of the counter, she sighed in relief, then remembered that her cami was down. Turning red, she pulled the top back over her chest, feeling slightly embarrassed and dirty to see that her nipple was still hard from his ministrations.

Moving out into the hallway after turning the lights out behind her, she looked both ways, making sure that he was gone before taking off into a fast walk. She reached her room quicker than she had left it. Wasting no time, she swiped the key, and was already inside when the door was fully open. Only when the door had closed did she feel a small sense of safety. She removed her jacket and crawled back under the covers, but couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of him plagued her and she couldn't get the sensation of his touch out of her mind. Only after an agonizing half hour did her eyes finally grow heavy and close, plunging her back into the blackness of sleep to once again face the same her old dream, but it now ended in the violet pools of the demon who had kissed her. A nightmare that was all too real.

Far away from the nightmares he inspired, Marik was making his way to odions room to finish what he had intended to do before they had called for him to duel. Idilly, he let his thoughts return to the girl. He had been quite wise in picking to pursue her. While he had only been able to physically see her, and touch her, for only half a day, he could remember being in Malik's mind and staring at the mental image of her that Malik had acquired.

Only a goddess could be more beautiful than her and he couldn't have asked for a better tendency to be submissive. She had become his goddess, his symbol of ultimate perfection. And an object that he so desperately craved, opposed only by his lust for power. There was no doubt in his mind now that as soon as the power of the Pharaoh was his, he would claim her, make her his for all eternity. Oddly enough, he felt a connection to her, like he had seen her, or known her, long before Battle City. It was a persistant nagging feeling and everytime since Marik had seen the girl, both from being a part of Malik and his own eyes, he would flip through his memories, but nothing came up. He decided it would be something he would have to look into once his current goals had been accomplished.

After their encounter at dinnertime, he had gone back to his room and thought long and hard about how to make her his, planning out each move he would make. However, he had not expected to meet her that night again, but it had worked into his plan perfectly. He had given her a taste and, in so doing, had been able to sample her. He was not disappointed. And as he passed through the darkness of the hallway, a sadistic smirk alighted to his lips at thought of what it would be like to finally fulfill this aching longing with her naked body beneath him. _Whichever choice she chooses, that will be her fate in the end. _This sinister thought stayed with him as he faded into the darkness.


End file.
